


Blossoming

by invocations



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invocations/pseuds/invocations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drawble/fanart inspired by a wonderful <i>Natsume Yuujinchou</i> fanfic. Pencil on paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Blossom to Blossom to Impossible Blossom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172720) by [paperwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/pseuds/paperwar). 



  



End file.
